el momento que apareciste en mi vida
by Kaori kawai TT.TT
Summary: kagome linda popular,rebelde,sexy y competitiva al igual que sus amigas rin y sango que pasaría si tres chicos interrumpieran su "perfecta" vida
1. instituto shikon

**Hola vengo con una historia nueva que no es mia solo la pedi prestada :3 espero que la disfruten tanto como yo esta historia es un kag x inu espero que les agrade **

Disclaimer:los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen ellos son bla bla bla

Cap 1 instituto shikon

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~  
Una joven caminaba por los pasillos del instituto, a su lado izquierdo y derecho de esta ivan 2 jovenes mas, mientras que los estudiantes solo miraban a las tres chicas con deseo..  
XxX:oie kagome, vienen tres chicos nuevos a la escuela y por lo que me contaron dicen que estan re guapos  
kag:encerio Rin  
Rin:claro pues decir verdad llegue a ver uno esta re guapo OuO  
XxX:si ademas, dicen que dos son hermanos y el otro es amigo de la infancia, ah tambien dice que el menor es novio de kikyo  
kag:de la anaconda  
rin:si jajajaja  
XxX:Higurashi!-corriendo-  
kag:hay no- tratando de ignorarlo-  
XxX:hola Higurashi  
kag:hola hoyo-forzando una sonrisa, no le gustaba los chicos asi de tan baja sociedad`-  
ho:queria saber si querias ir al cine el sabado  
kag:lo siento pero no puedo, tego cosas importantes n.n, asi que adios

Asi kagome sigui su camino igual sus amigas..

Kagome Higurashi, la estudiante mas popular de la escuela, digamos que es un poco jodona, alegre, juguetona, seductora, atrevida y retadora, no se lleva muy bien con los de muy poca sociedad, ademas de su actitud y comportamiento adora a los niños, es rebelde en la escuela y en la calle, es un poco manipuladora con los hombres claro jiji y es arrogante a veces claro que con los hombres que se sobrepasan de cualquier una corredora de Drifting y es la reina del drift incluyendo a sus amiga y prima, sango y Rin, son las mejores corredoras de todo japon en especial todo tokyo claro que las conocen los corredores de drift y se hacen llamar The Dragons Girl, las que le tienen mucho tiene 17 años de edad,empeso todo los de drift a los 14 ese era su deporte favorito desde entonces solo se escapa de su casa e iva para las diferentes carrera de drift que hacian en algunas callejones con culvas peligrosa desde hay fue aprendiendo y a los 15 tuvo su maestro personal el cual le enseño igual que a sango y a Rin desde ahy fueron dominando el Drift hasta ahora que superan hasta el mejor de los maestro del Drifting...Sango es una chica de 17 años es chavona, rebelde,seductora,juguetona,alegre y retadora, y pues se lleva con pocos de baja sociedad pero se lleva, y por ultimo Rin tiene 17 años es rebelde igual que su prima(kagome), seductora, traviesa, alegre, jugutona y ya saben la historia de las tres de como empesaron con el drift pues no lo tengo que poner otra vez(N/A:ven aqui mis chicas son rebeldes!)

RING..RING...

san:vamos ya toco el timbre  
Rin/kag:si!

las tres entran y se sientan en sus respectivos asiento esperando al profe...Solo hablaban, algunos estudiantes sabian que las chicas eran reberdes y siempre llevan la contraria en especial kagome, pero rin y sango se calman por sus notas, pero kagome es el diablo en persona no se calma ni un rato odia las clases odia la escuela, por eso casi siempre esta en detencion aunque prefiere estar ahy que escuchando a esos tontos maestros que hasta aveces te escupen en la cara, llego a decirle eso a un maestro y para colmo fue su primera detencion desde ahy empeso a decir media cosa, una cosa es que los maestros no aceptaban y se enojaba y podamos decir que en la unica clase que kagome pueda comportarse es en la de taller de carro ya que esa es su especialidad carro, kagome sabia mucho de carros, aveces arregla algunos carros de los amigos de su padre...Cuando el profe entro todos se sentaron derechos y dejaron de hablar...

prof:bueno alumnos se presentaran 2 alumnos nuevos, pasen porfavor  
XxX:-pasa adentro-hola mi nombre es inuyasha Taisho, vengo de USA, claro esta es mi ciudad natal pero me fui cuando tenia 7 razones personales  
espero hacer muchos amigos  
prof:bien , ahora tu joven  
XxX:Hola mi nombre es Miroku Yamamoto y pues digamos la misma historia que mi amigo, y lo demas razones personales, espero hacer muchos amigos  
prof:bien ahora se sientan detras de las señoritas-señalando a rin, sango y kagome, esos ovedesieron y se sentaron-  
(N/A:las mesas se pueden sentar de tres ya que estan en quimica)  
El maestro empeso la clase, claro que las chicas ni pela odiaban esa clase con el alma, Rin dibujaba en la libreta, sango limandose las uñas y kagome masticando chicle viendo al maestro que explicaba estupideces pensaba que kagome hacia ruido con el chicle haciendo bolita y esplotandola llamando la atencion de todos menos de sus friend, haciendo altal al maestro...  
prof:señorita kagome deje eso y votelo  
kagome no hizo caso solo dejo de hacer bombitas, el maestro sabia que no conseguiria nada asi que siguio con la clase...

mir:oie inuyasha

mir:oie inuyasha esas tres jovenes se ven muy serias y se ve que son ricachonas y lindas OuO  
inu:pervertido..pues si se ven buenas, ademas de que esa tal kagome si que es desobediente  
mir:asi son buenas  
inu:jajjajaja tienes razon

kagome ya estaba alta de las idioteces que desia el maestro que si la celulas, que si experimentos le acababa la pasiencia esas estupideses, asi que la pobre sin querer hizo una bomba media grandesita y luego esploto, haciendo que todos la miraran...

proffe:srta. Higurashi vote eso  
kag:que jodienda, sabes esto apesta  
prof:cuidado con el vocabulario  
kag:si, si como digas papá-subiendo los pies a la mesa-  
prof:Higurasho a detencion  
kag:aleluya, deseo detencion que esta clase por cierto no gasten sus cerebros al final saldran jodidos, el maestro no sabe explicar  
todos:jajajajjajaja  
prof:Higurashi!  
kag:me voy que despues papá me da-saliendo del salon con rapidez-  
todos:jajajajjajaja  
prof:callensen! o en el primer examen les saco a todos 0  
asi todos callaron pero aun querian reir enverdad que kagome siempre se salia con las suyas y mira que si lo hacia, en eso escuchan que el director hablaba por el microfono..


	2. 2-pelea (kik-kag)

El momento en que apareciste en mi vida

**Disclaimer:inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen ellos son rumiko takahashi solo los pedi prestado **

**Cap 2 pelea (kik-kag) **

Ecenas anteriores 

direc:hola todos los estudiantes nuevo y los que ya estaban, Bienvenido los estudiantes nuevos espero que disfruten en el instituto Shikon al maximo, pero bueno vengo a decirles que como este es el primer dia de clases los dejamos poner la ropa que quieran, pero ya llegaron los uniformes los cuales los deben de buscar y pagar, en el pasillo del piso 2 a la derecha ahy estaran algunos maestros con los uniformes, apartir de mañana deben de usar los uniformes del instituto...

continuacion!

(N/A:quiero aclararles que los de poca sociedad, estan en la escuela por que pasaron un examen y le dieron la BECA, bueno espero que ya esten claros  
sigamos con el fic)

kagome caminaba por el pasillo con tranquilidad le daba igual si estar ahy o en detencion, ya que caminar por el pasillo y en detencion es lo mismo, lo unico que en detencion se la pasa, hablando o bailando o haciendo lo que le diera la gana, enverdad que para que la escuela solo puedan estar los de buena sociedad, son estupidos, digamos que en las escuelas comunes en detencion los velan en esa escuela no, asi que le agradaba mucho la escuela enverdad que son tan idiotas, aunque el director le daba algo de escalosfrios a veces le daba asco la forma que el director la veia, y ese no es su primer dia de clase que digamos, ella a estado en esa escuela ya hace 3 años y no le gusta para nada la mirada del director, nada mas de pensarlo le da asco...

kag:puaj..-hizo una mueca de nausias-

kagome llego al salon de detencion y no penso que se encontraria con su enemiga...

kag:hola anaconda, te encontraron en la selva  
ki:ja! bien gracioso idiota  
kag:pobre si eso es lo que eres, pobre de tu novio no sabe que te revuercas con el director  
ki:0.0*como sabe eso*  
kag:sorprendida pues digamos que ya van como 5 veses que paso por el pasillo del la oficina del director y escucho ruido asi que me da la curiosidad y pues la abro un poco, y sorpresa veo una anaconda antragantandose su presa*a ver que haces*  
ki:ni se te ocurra decirle nada a inuyasha por si no..-serca de ella y señalandole la cara-  
kag:o si no que?!, y saca tu cola para la mierda-sacanadole el dedo-  
ki:o si no te mato oistes!  
kag:hay que miedo, sabes tipeja ati te gano una y mil veses, o se te olvido las dos veces que te deje en la enfermeria!  
ki:ja! pues siento decirte que eso fue hace un año y no soy igual  
kag:si, si como digas anaconda  
kagome caminaba hacia su silla, pero en eso kikyo le tira con una libreta haciendo que kagome se enojara y le tirara con una libro el cual tenial una puntita fina, y con la punta le dio en la cabeza haciendo una cortadita...  
ki:idiota ahora me las pagaras  
kikyo cojio a kagome del cuello, logrando que esta tratara safarse ya que se estaba quedando son aire...  
kag:ki..kyo...como..no..me...suel..tes..te juro..que..de esta...no..te..salvas...-tratando de safarse-  
ki:ja! ves tonta-apretandole mas-  
kag:ah!..vea..mos..quien...es..la..to..tonta...  
kagome le mete un rodillaso en el estomago haciendo que esta la soltara y se aguantara el estomago, mientras qu ekagome tosia y recuperaba el aire perdido, cuando recupero el aire le dio un puño a kikyo en el ojo haciendo que esta se tocara su ojos con dolor...  
kag:ahora que tonta!  
ki:eres una idiota  
kag:sabes odio cuando me hablas asi y mi pasiensia se acabo  
kagome cojio una botella que plastica pero contenia bebida la cual pesaba un poco, se la tiro a kikyo en la cabeza haciendo que esta cayera inconciente, en eso toca el timbre y en la puerta aparese sus amiguis y la maestro parese para avisarle que ya podia irse, pero...  
prof:que dia paso aqui!  
kag:pues los que paso es que la anaconda me estaba afixiando y mi pasiencia se acabo y como regalo departe mio se gano una paliza  
prof:HIGURASHI, A LA DIRECCION CON EL DIRECTOR!  
kag:bien vendido, que ati tambien te vi con la srta. kikyo y veremos quien se va a la direcion, pudrancen todos!  
san/Rin:^^*buena jajajaja*  
kag:vamonos chicas  
asi las tres se fueron a la direcion aunque kagome le daba escalso frio entro haciendose la valiente, sus amigas la esperaron afuer, mientras que kagome esperaba que el profe llegara con kikyo...  
dir:que paso ahora-con cara fria-  
kag:nada-ignorandolo y viendo sus añas-  
dir:dije que paso con usted!-dando al escritorio-  
kag:ahy!, ya que la anaconda me estaba afixiando!-dijo parandose ya enojada-  
dir:perdon, anaconda!  
en eso entra el profe y kikyo ya despertada...  
profe:ella se refiere a la srta. kikyo  
dir:kikyo la estabas afixiando  
ki:no sr.-baja la mirada-  
kag:encerio, kikyo o quieres que cuente del profe igual o tambie le cuento a todos y a tu noviecito, la anaconda que eres-sabia que con esa amenaza la pondria en su lugar-  
ki:*0.0 maldita!*pues si la estaba afixiando pero porque ella empeso a molestarme  
kag:que!, empesastes tu anaconda de la serva del oeste  
ki:no ella fue, mira me corto aqui-enseñandole la cortada de la frente-me hincho el ojo y me tiro una botella haciedo que inconciente

dir/prof:0.0  
dir:srta. Higurashi tu primer dia de comienzo y ya esta en problemas  
kag:pues digamos que si esta escuela no fuera tan aburria y velaran a las anaconda no estuviera en problemas no cres, ojala esta escuela fuera esplotada  
dir:HIGURASHI FUERA DE MI DIRECION AHORA! Y COMO LA VEA OTRA VEZ AQUI LA ESPURSARE  
kag:para mi bien! esta escuela es un asco y no se le olvide que gracias a mi padre esta escuela se mantiene asi que cuidado con su tono conmigo!, que este el profe no significa que se saldra con la suya y menos la anaconda!, y se lo repito yo ago lo que se me de la gana y si me da la gana le digo a mi padre que la deje de mantener a ver si pueden mantenerse solos, y le repito mi padre solo los ayuda por mi ya que yo solo estoy aqui por el taller de auto y si yo me voy de aqui, ja! nome quiero ver esta escuela toda destruida-dijo eso y luego salio dando un portazo-  
profe/ki:eso es verdad?  
dir:si-mirando friamente a las dos personas-ahora salgan y kikyo evita a kagome y no busques problemas con ella  
ki:si*maldita sea!*  
kagome salio con sus amigas y se fueron a la proxima clase de arqueria...  
pro(a):bueno jovenes se que alguno son nuevos, asi que solo empesamos con lo principal y mas facil, mientras que los que son buenos en la alqueria van para el lado izquierdo que hay practicaran tecnicas nuevas y mas dificil

kae:porque  
sango y rin se miraron con una sonrisa y kagome las mira complices de su sonrisa..  
san/rin:pues porque le dieron una palisa  
inu:*0.0 que!*  
kae:que como!, quien?  
kag:yo profesora kaede  
kae:kagome otra vez con problemas  
kag:primero profe una pregunta 

continuara!

Agradecimentos 

Guest:gracias y si intentare que no tenga tantas faltas de ortografia

kag44:que bueno que te gusto y si intente cambiar a los personajes ya que siempre son iguales

NTA:bueno aqui esta el 2 cap espero que les guste dejen Reviews gracias por seguir la historia

By:azuza-chan


	3. la carta de sota

El momento que apareciste en mi vida

Disclaimer:inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen ellos son rumiko takashi

Cap 3 LA CARTA DE SOTA

Partes anteriores

sango y rin se miraron con una sonrisa y kagome las mira complices de su sonrisa..

san/rin:pues porque le dieron una palisa

inu:*0.0 que!*

kae:que como!, quien?

kag:yo profesora kaede

kae:kagome otra vez con problemas

kag:primero profe una pregunta

cap 3

kae:dime kagome  
kag:sabias que las anacondas que las anacondas afixian a su presa y las matan despues  
kae:si y que tiene que ver eso  
san/rin:jajaja  
kag:pues mira te explico, kikyo es una anaconda que buscaba su presa, y me encontro ami y vino y empeso afixiarme, pero como no podia respirar le di un rodillaso y pues le dije que no buscara mas y como las anaconda no tienen neurona y no entienden la pasiencia mia se acabo y no tuve mas que dejarla inconciente-explicaba como una nena pequeña moviendo la manos y haciendo muecas-  
todos:jajaja  
kag:pero bueno espero que este bien la pobre, debiste verle el ojo  
kae:callaos todos y kagome terminastes con tu dialago  
kag:creo que si, aunque sabias que por poco la anaconda me mataba y me mandaba al cielo, pero creo que es mejor asi aya las anaconda son fieles jijiji-riendo-  
kae:bien ya kagome vete en el grupo de aya, bien chicos primero les indicare lo que deben hacer los que dominan la arqueria  
asi la profe se fue con el grupo donde esta kagome..  
kae:bien primero que nada esto sera como un relevo no es competencia solo para mejorar mas su habilidades, vista en lo lejos asi pueden desarrollar habilidades de la vista como ahora en la empecemos quiero que tumben 3 manzana cada uno y ven que esta un poco lejos como les dije la habilidad de la vista, el segundo es que van a ir al tira blanco lo ven ayi-señalandolo-pues no van estan serca van estar en la linea de ahy, luego miran al parque y veran unos muñecos de tela le van a dar en el blanco el que le de son 6 pnts y por ultimo el mas lejos es el arbol de ahy, van a estar en esta linea de aca, de aqui a ya son 5 yardas, esa vale 11 pnts el que mas punto tenga se lleva 50 pnts de nota y los otros 25 pnts, entendieron  
lso 3:si  
kae:bien empiesen ahora  
los tres fueron a sus lugares y empesaron con su encomando, mientras que la profre va con los otros...  
kae:bien con ustedes les dare algo sencillo o no tanto quiero primero que practiquen el lasamiento 10 veces y luego iran hacia aquel lado de la cancha que como ven esta un poco mas lejitos que ahora y asi van con los otros no son tan lejos ya que es practica para que vallan desarrollando la avilidad en la alqueria, bueno empiesen ahora..  
todos:si  
Todos se encontraban haciendo lo que la profe mando, despues de una hora llego kikyo todos la miraban y ella trataba de taparse pero no podia tenia golpe casi e todo la cara y ademas le dolia el estomago, la maestra no se dio cuenta hasta que escucho a kikyo y la gente cuchichial...  
ki:profe kaede perdon por el retraso  
kae:por Dios kikyo tu cara  
todos -inu:jajajaja  
kae:callaos todos!  
kag:ves no solo las presas si no las anacondas hay que tener cuidado aveces las presas pueden ser mas fuerte-sonrieno de oreja a oreja-  
kae:Higurashi callese!  
kag:uy! que humor-se preparo para darle a su ultimo obstaculo el arbol de 5 yarda, y esta le dio en el blanco-termine profesora  
kae:kikyo solo queate aqui ya mismo tocara el campana de receso asi que sientate en un lado  
ki:si  
kaede empeso con kagome y averiguar las flechas que fallo ella, al pareser no fallo ninguna no habia ninguna de su color, y lo otros solo fueron en las manzana uno fallo sola vez y el otro 2  
kae:kagome te llevas los 50 pnts, hoyo y hitomi se llevan los 25 pnts  
los 3:bien  
kae:pueden irse a receso  
los 3 se fueron al receso, despues toco la campana para todos ir al receso..Despues de el receso toco otra vez para ir a sus respectivas clases, el periodo que quedaba de el dia fue normal kagome en el taller e auto contestaba todo, los autos era su especialidad al igual que sango y Rin que tambien contestaron todas las preguntas eso era su especialidad los autos, luego de eso se fueron en sus autos...

El auto de kagome es un Köenigsegg CCX color gris, con un dragon rojo y negro cojiendo dede alfrente asta la puerto de atras del copilot y en el cristan deci 'DRAGONS' en japones, el carro tenia 946 caballos de fuerza...

El auto de Rin es un Ferrari f430 scuderia color rojo no tan claro y tenia un dragon negro dibujado, pero este salia de la capota de la parte de arfrente bajando y doblar llegando hasta el baul de la parte izquiera del carro y igual que kagome en el criztal decia 'DRAGONS', de 805caballo de fuerza..

El auto de sango es un Lotu Exige S, color amarillo cambiando en tono anarajado quedando brutalmente bien, con un dragon alfrente no tan pequeño y en el criztal tenia lo mismo escrito, es de 779 caballos de fuerza...

(N/A:como es su primer dia de clases se pueden ir pero ya a partir del dia siguiente tienen que quedarse en el instituto ya que ese es asi ^^ sigan con el cap)  
las 3 se montaron y salieron a toda velociadad de la escuela..Mientras que los chicos solo veian como las 3 chicas salian con tal velocidad y como doblaban las curvas sin problemas...  
Mir:wow si que son buenas en curvas y velocidad  
sessh:si pero creo que no tanto  
inu:si, ya vamonos mama debe de estar esperandonos  
los 3 chicos se montaron en sus autos y se fueron..

El auto de inuyasha es un lexus lf-a roadster no tiene capota, es de color rojo no tiene diseño, es de 899 caballos de fuerza..

El auto de sesshomaru es un BMW Z4 S-Drive no tiene capota, es de color gris muy lindo, es de 859 caballos de fuerza...

El auto de Miroku es un Toyota Celica1, es de color gris tambien ,es de 793 caballos de fuerza...

Mientras que las chicas ya habian llegado cada una a sus casas, kagome se encontraba dandose una ducha...  
kag:ahh, que bien se siente el agua  
Cuando kagome termino y salio del baño se empeso a llevaba puesto unos shorts mahones ajustados y una camisa negra escotada en forma V que hacia ver sus bien formados cenos, se puso unos tacos altos negros y luego se fue a su gabetero y se sento en una silla y empeso a maquillarse, se delineo los ojos un negro oscuro y se puso una sonbra azul y mesclandolo con negro haciendo que resalte mas su hermosura y se pinto los labios transparente brillos cuando vio que ya estaba lista bajo al comedor...  
kag:hola ma, hola pa  
S.H:a donde vas princesa  
kag:ah pues pienso salir con Rin y Sango  
S.H:ahh, y como te fue en la escuela  
kag:pues bien ^^  
S.H:Naomi cariño, tienes hay la cajita  
Nao:si ^^, aqui tienes hija-pasandosela-  
kag:que es?  
S.H:te lo mando tu hermano desde New York  
kag:OuO hermano!, la mando  
Nao:si cariño  
kag:^^ -abre la cajita y se encuentra con una perla formando un collar(N/A:saben que perla ^^ La Shikon no Tama jiji)-que linda!  
Nao:tambien te dejo esta carta-dandosela-  
kag:veamos-abriendola-

hola princesa...

espero que te aiga gustado el collar y espero que todos esten bien aya

pronto ire para casa, pues aca ya se acabo la universidad y por suerte, ya que porpoco nos davan un semestre mas

pero bueno, te extraño mucho hermanita, ahora si podre verte n.n, cuando te vi apenas tenias unos 13 años jaja

pero bueno ahora te mando besotes y Hitomi cuidate y cuida a papa y a mama

adios! princesa!

pd:te veo el viernes chao ^^

att:Sota(the super jaja)

continuara!

Dejen rewens hasta pronto

By:azuza-chan


End file.
